When It Rains
by Miss Amane
Summary: When Ruka and Hotaru get tired of Mikan trying to force them into relationships they go on a fake date to get her off their backs. What happens when they start to fall for each other. RXH
1. Chapter 1

**This story is rated M for now. I am not really sure what its rating should be. It might become graphic after a while so that will make up for it. If it takes to long I will add interesting language so I don't feel liked I lied about the rating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters. They are all property of the author. Only the plot idea and putting together of this story is mine.**

Chapter 1

"Oh isn't he so cute?" A girl squealed. Ruka Nogi sighed lightly as he heard the words behind him. He was all too used to girls squealing and gushing about his looks. He didn't see the big deal or what they found so intriguing. Girls confused him and he doubted he would ever understand them. It was times like these when he wished he had ear plugs or headphones, something to keep out their voices.

"Hey Ruka-pyon." A happy voice cheered. Ruka looked up to see Mikan Sakura coming in her arm linked with Natsume's. He tried not to flinch at the sight. Even though he had long given up on his crush it still hurt a little to see her so happy with his best friend. Mikan steered Natsume over to him not really giving the boy much of a choice.

"Ah good afternoon Sakura and Natsume." Ruka wasn't really sure why he still called Mikan by her last name. Were that not good enough friend for him to call her by her first name? He really wasn't sure about the answer. "What are you two up to?" He asked. He had chosen to get some reading done since he had nothing better to do. It was a day off from school and he just wanted to relax. Not to mention it was raining again. It had rained quite a lot that day.

"I'm looking for Hotaru. Have you seen her?" Mikan asked looking around. Natsume looked at her with a tender expression that sent a pang through Ruka's heart. When was he going to get over it? He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself and get himself a girlfriend.

"No I haven't sorry. If I see her I will tell her you were looking for her though." Ruka said giving them a smile.

"You're coming to the party right Ruka-pyon?" He stared at her for a moment not sure what she was talking about. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The culture festival was coming to an end and the big ball thing would be the next day. It was interesting how the rain had only been falling at night and not during the festival. Perhaps a weather Alice was in a bad mood when it ended. We might never know.

"I was planning on coming. I just might not do much dancing." Ruka replied. This answer seemed to satisfy her. She and Natsume bid him goodbye and started off.

"You really should think about getting a partner." Natsume said over his shoulder. Mikan didn't seem to notice for she was busy chattering beside him. Natsume knew him far too well. The again perhaps he should be grateful his friend wanted him to be happy. Ruka sighed and went back to his book. It seemed only a few minutes later her was looking up to look at the rain. He glanced out the window and saw a lone figure walking through the rain. It looked like Hotaru Imai. Ruka turned to call Mikan and Natsume back only to find that they had long gone. He glanced back at the girl. She looked positively soaked. With a sigh Ruka closed his book and stood. He grabbed his umbrella and made his way outside. He didn't want the poor girl to catch a cold. Why didn't she have an umbrella? He frowned lightly as he made his way through the rain. There sure seemed to be a lot of it. He hoped it didn't soak through his shoes.

"Hey Imai!" He called as soon as he came in hearing distance. The girl paused and turned to look at him. Her hair was plastered to her face probably making it hard for her to see. She pushed strands of hair away trying to make him out through the rain. He sped up and approached her. "What are you doing out here without an umbrella?" He asked. She looked up at him with a light frown. Her expression turned a little less cold as she identified him.

"I must have forgotten it. This rain is unpredictable." She said. A normal person would have said it thoughtfully but Hotaru said it calmly and without emotion.

"Well we can share mine. I don't want you to catch cold out here." Ruka said moving to cover her with the umbrella.

"What will it cost me?" She asked. He blinked in surprise at her question. Why would it cost her? Was she not used to friendly gestures? As he thought about it he concluded that she wasn't. People weren't exactly won over by her cold personality and she didn't really let anyone in.

"It won't cost you anything. It's a nice thing done for a friend."

"So we're friends are we?" Hotaru asked rather quietly. Ruka turned to look at her with a light frown. Hotaru Imai was indeed an interesting girl. He had known this since their first year together in Gakuen Alice. She hadn't really seemed to change over the years. Now they were in High school and Ruka thought he could see something different about her. Even though he wasn't sure what it was. She was quite the beauty now that she was older not that she didn't have her charms before. She was small in a female kind of way with soft looking skin. Her hair was the color of a raven's feathers kind of like Natsume's. Then again to Ruka it seemed completely different. She was a girl with soft features while Natsume was a boy who happened to be his best friend. He probably should never mention to either of the two that he had compared them. He wasn't sure they were the most found of each other. Ruka gulped lightly as she turned her eyes to capture his. They were captivating orbs that immediately grabbed his attention. They were a deep and mysterious amethyst. And stone would be jealous of her eyes. He could have stared at those until he was lost in them or until the rain soaked him through. Then the girl beside him spoke. "If we are friend then will you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Ruka asked rather weary. Hotaru was not one to ask for a favor and she was a devious girl.

"Be my date to the dance tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two, a solution to the cliffhanger. I'm becoming a cliffhanger writer and I'm not sure if that is a bad thing or not. But suspense can be good. So enjoy chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. They all belong to the writer. I only own the plot and all the other stuff.**

Chapter 2

"You want me to what?" Ruka asked. He was stunned he had not expected that from her. He had expected something like giving her money or a more Hotaru like question. "Why?" Hotaru looked at him as if patiently.

"I'm tired of having Mikan tell me I need a date. That girl, just because she's in love she thinks everyone else needs to be as well. As though people find joy in the same things. She really is silly. But I thought this would be an agreement we could reach. We go to the dance together and get her out of our hair." Hotaru said in a purely logical way. Ruka frowned lightly and thought over her question. She was right it would give them a night of peace.

"Well when you put it that way I can't really argue. So I suppose I could take you to the dance as long as you refrain from blackmailing me for the rest of the festival." Ruka said with a light nod. This agreement seemed very peaceful to him and came with quite a few benefits. Not that he wanted to be friends with benefits. He just wanted this crummy feeling to go away. Mikan's joy spreading was depressing the hell out of him. Was he not allowed to be single and happy? It seemed to be the trend. Your friend got another half and they thought you were unhappy being single. Oh well this would be a good solution at least he hoped it would be.

"It's a shame you want that for I could have gotten some interesting pictures of you. But I suppose that the rewards for it are greater than the worth of a few pictures. You've got yourself a deal." She gave a mischievous smile and stuck her hand out. Ruka smiled and shook her hand in return.

"Let the fun begin."

Later on in the day Ruka was napping behind a book once again sitting in the window. The rain must have been making him tired. Must be because of the animal pheromones. Luckily for him no insane fan girls had come across him so they weren't screaming and disturbing him. So he was having a peaceful moment when he felt someone push on his foot. "Ugn." He said and sat up. He opened his eyes to look at the person who woke him. "Oh hello Natsume." He said looking at his friend. He shifted so Natsume could sit beside him. Natsume looked rather thoughtful as he sat and looked at his childhood friend. "Did you need something?"

"I heard you were going to the dance with Imai." Natsume said calmly as if he wasn't concerned about this. He was though for he wanted to make sure his friend wasn't doing anything stupid. Ruka felt his cheeks warm before he calmed himself.

"Yeah she asked me to take her and I agreed." Ruka said with a shrug. He closed his book and watched his friend. He wasn't sure why Natsume was so concerned it wasn't like he was going after Mikan any more. Was it wrong that he wanted to move on? He was tired of being surrounded by love.

"Oh I just didn't expect you to go with her or that you even got along with her. Mikan is currently questioning her thoroughly. I don't understand what the big deal is. I just want you to be happy my friend." Natsume said giving his friend a small and rare smile. Ruka couldn't help but smile back. He couldn't ask for a better best friend.

Hotaru's Third Person POV

Hotaru sighed lightly as she listened to Mikan chatter away. She was rather tired of this conversation. So what if she asked Ruka to the dance? She thought it would get rid of a problem not cause Mikan to ask her a million questions. Maybe not that many but they were getting into the twenties, Hotaru had started counting. She stood and placed her hands on the table. "I asked Ruka to the dance so what? Aren't you the one all ways telling me to be more social? Just be happy and move on." She said before she marched off. Why wouldn't Mikan leave her alone? She hadn't asked Ruka to the dance because she actually wanted to go with him. She didn't need a date. She had only asked him because he was probably the only one who understood why she wanted to do this. Mikan could be such an airhead sometimes. She doubted Natsume was giving Ruka such a questioning. They were quite the couple. Hotaru sighed and paused by the window. The rain was rather depressing and she didn't really want to have to go out in it again. She had all ready been soaked through when she had been heading back. That was the last time she would forget her umbrella. She paused as she noticed two familiar people walking through the rain. It was Ruka and Natsume were making their way toward the building. Perhaps they were coming to rain in Mikan. Perhaps they thought the girl had tortured Hotaru enough. Perhaps she could have found a worse person to ask out. It wasn't like Ruka was bad looking or anything and he was pretty nice. And it was a genuine nice not like the people who wanted her to invent things for them. He was one of the only people besides Mikan who didn't make her feel like a freak. Just because she was cold and didn't show emotions didn't mean she was any less deserving of kindness.

_You do deserve love Hotaru._ She reassured herself. She sighed lightly to herself as she went back to watching the boys make their way through the rain. To be honest Ruka did really catch her eye. Not Natsume who most girls went gaga over. No it was Ruka Nogi the animal pheromone boy. He was tall and had soft looking features in a masculine way of course. His hair was like a golden blonde and his eyes were a deeper blue then Hotaru would have expected. You would think someone so good looking would be stupid and maybe a bit of a bonehead. He was actually rather smart and his eyes held a sparkling intelligence. What a surprise he was turning out to be. Ruka Nogi might not be a waste of time.

Ruka's Third Person POV

Ruka paused lightly as he felt something. It was a strange feeling but not a hostile one. He looked up at the windows not stopping enough for Natsume. He searched until his eyes med amethyst orbs. He stared into Hotaru's eyes for a long moment before she turned and walked out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still debating how to go with this but I will update anyway. Feel free to review. They are all ways appreciated but no pressure. We'll see how many weird things I manage to put in a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. You know how this goes.**

Chapter 3

Some girls are sweet with wide eyes. Some girls are bitter and calculating with dark eyes. Some girls like cute boys. Some girls like the bad boys. And some girls shoot people with a baka canon. Oh wait that's just Hotaru. She was cold and at times harsh yet Ruka couldn't seem to make himself stop watching her. He was well aware of how creepy that was. He hadn't been following her around lurking in the bushes or anything. He just found himself glancing at her whenever he would run into her in the halls. Perhaps he was wondering what kind of person she really was. Hotaru was a mysterious person and in truth he didn't know much about her. They had been 'friends' for years and he didn't even know when her birthday was. How unobservant of him. Perhaps he should have started to pay attention sooner. Then again he hadn't known it would turn out like this.

"What a stressful situation." Ruka murmured as he stood under the warm spray of the shower. Being clean might make him feel a little better. Not that it would cure the spinning in his head. He wasn't sure why he agreed to go with Hotaru. She was such a strange girl who had a surprise around every corner waiting for him. Then again she wasn't following him and being creepy he was just being melodramatic. Perhaps he was just having an off day.

"Tell me about it." A voice said behind him. Ruka let out a surprised sound and turned to see Hotaru standing in the doorway. What the hell? He placed a hand on the wall of the shower to keep himself from falling over.

"What are you doing here Imai? I'm trying to shower." He said trying not to think about it. It all ways seemed awkward when a girl saw you naked for the first time. You didn't know how she would react. Not that he wanted Hotaru to be there. He was lucky she had promised not to blackmail him or she would probably have taken a few pictures. The very thought of crazy fan girls seeing him naked made him shiver. He was lucky he hadn't been doing anything dirty or singing in the shower. That would have been even more embarrassing. If that were possible of course which it probably is.

"I was just making sure you weren't going to forget that you're taking me to the dance. No time for backing out now."

"And that couldn't have waited until I was dressed? Ruka was confused by her actions. Did she want to see him naked or was she just impatient? "Would you please get out now? This is kind of uncomfortable." He said not meeting her eye. It wasn't just that for he could have simply turned the water off and have gotten out, which he probably should do. What the problem really was that he staring at him was making him feel strangely warm. He could feel the blood moving from other parts of his body to his male parts. He didn't need her to see that although was there really a better time? If it had been on a normal day she probably would have a camera in hand. Then again on a normal day she wouldn't be there.

"This seemed like as good a time as any." Was she serious? Ruka felt his cheeks warm lightly. Between his cheeks and his groin he was surprised any blood was getting to his head. What a strange girl she was. And she didn't seem at all bothered by it. He looked back up to see her opening the door. "See you tonight. Oh and Ruka you shouldn't be embarrassed. Not many guys are that big." She said before she walked out and shut the door behind her. Ruka felt his face warm even more. Hotaru was such a strange girl. He muttered something and went back to his shower.

Hotaru's Third Person POV

_What has gotten into you Hotaru? _She wondered before she felt a blush covering her cheeks. She had never done that before. Walking in on a guy in the shower what had she been thinking? She wasn't very curious about the male anatomy not that she saw them often. She wasn't really around nude men and that was a good thing. Wasn't it? She could not believe she had kept her head in there and not fainted. She was having an estrogen rush. All those girly things she never really thought of were all flying through her head. She had thought Ruka was cute before when she saw him every day, or everywhere since she had been seeing him a lot in the last few hours. He seemed to be everywhere although she time she had popped in on him. But he was truly every artist's dream unclothed. His body was fit every muscle noticeable and perfect. The water plastering his fair hair to his head where it hung in front of his eyes making them look more sensual. She thought she might faint. _Get a hold of yourself, Hotaru._ She scolded herself. She didn't need to be thinking these things but she couldn't help it. She wanted to feel like a woman. She never really had a guy who was truly into her or that she actually liked. She wanted to understand why boyfriends were such a big deal. Just then the water was turned off. She perched on a chair to wait for him. A few moments later Ruka came out a towel wrapped around his waist. He was smart to do that for Hotaru hadn't left. And she had seen his reaction in the shower even if he tried to cover it up. He really was a big man.

"So you're still here? Good thing I don't make a habit of walking around naked." Ruka said with a light nod. Anyone else would sound mad about it but he still had the same kind tone. That was why Hotaru picked him. In truth he was more than she expected. "Did you need something else?"

"Yes, I need you to kiss me."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am finally updating so enjoy. I was recovering these last few days so I haven't updated in a while. And I tend to go faster the more reviews I have. It lets me know people like it. But I kind of left you with a cliffhanger so I hope you enjoy chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters. Now onto the story.**

Chapter 4

"You what?" Ruka asked his eye brows nearly disappearing under his hair. "Are you serious or are you just toying with me?" He asked. Evidently he didn't trust her all that much. Then again why should he. She had never really done anything nice for him. She wasn't sure she ever said anything nice to him. She was all ways blackmailing him and giving him nasty looks for she knew all about his little crush on her best friend. Now that she thought about it, it was kind of hypocritical of her. How could she expect people to like her if she was so mean to them? She would try to be at least a little nicer to Ruka. He had been nice to her.

"I'm not tricking you. I said no blackmailing so what reason would I have to trick you. I just want to know what it feels like. And you want to move on do you not? Stop having such a crush on Mikan?" Hotaru asked. She was well aware that she was taunting him and might get the opposite reaction then the one she wanted. She just wanted to see if stirring the fire would get her anywhere. It seemed to be working for a fire sprung to life in his eyes. It was something Hotaru had never seen and had never imagined. Never in her wildest dreams had a guy given her that look. Ruka didn't wear a very kind expression as he lent closer to her. "Ruka?" She asked softly. It was all she managed to get out for at that moment he closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his own. Hotaru let out a light squeak before she practically melted against him and kissed him back. His lips were so soft and he kissed her with a gentleness that surprised and thrilled her. So this was what a first kiss felt like. It was so strange but it felt so nice. She practically saw stars as her eyes closed and she pressed lightly against him.

Ruka's Third Person POV

Ruka couldn't believe it. It wasn't like him to just go around kissing people. He never thought that he would be in this sort of situation. Never had he imagined himself standing in a towel rather wet kissing Hotaru Imai like she was some sort of princess. Then again he never expected a lot of the things that happened with Hotaru. Most surprising of all was the way she reacted. She had started to kiss him back her body arching up to better feel his. Her arm crept up and around his neck. She gently ran her fingers through his hair making little content sounds. He felt his eyes start to roll back in his head. To stop it he blinked and deepened the kiss pulling her closer. As they kissed her other hand went to skim down his chest. She gently brushed her fingers over every muscle not missing any detail. He let out a light sound. "Hotaru." He murmured gently probing her lips with his tongue. Her eyes opened slowly to look at him.

"Say that again." She commanded softly.

"Hotaru." Ruka murmured. He tried to lean in closer but the hand in his hair pulled him back. Why was she taunting him? She was going to toy with his wasn't she? Just let him get as far as she wanted to go. That wasn't very fair and she would soon see that he wasn't going to put up with that.

"I like that. I think you should start calling me that from now on. I think we should stop here and I'll see you tonight." Hotaru said with a light nod. Ruka did not agree. "Hey what are you doing?" She squeaked as she was suddenly picked up bridal style. Ruka gently laid her on the bed. Her eyes went wide as she watched him. "What are you doing Ruka? I'm not going to have sex with you." She said bluntly. He was aware of that and he wasn't going to even ask that of her.

"I know. I just want to kiss. But this time I decide when it's time to stop. I won't force you into anything but I would like to be able to enjoy myself. There are two people here you know." He said. He sat on the bed propping himself on his arms. He leant down and captured her lips again. She tasted so sweet like apples and cinnamon a taste he hadn't expected from her. She was so soft and even then she responded to his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck making little sounds of encouragement. Ruka kissed her deepening it as he went. His tongue poked out and gently probed her lips seeing if she would let him in. She let out a light sound before she lightly opened her mouth for him. Ruka smiled lightly to himself before he thrust his tongue in making sure to taste her. He stroked her tongue encouraging her to play with him. Much to his surprise she did. Her tongue stroked his back as though they were performing some sort of dance. It was wonderful and had his head spinning. How lovely she was and he found himself falling. Not physically but his heart was being drawn to her. It was incredible that one kiss could make him think about falling in love. The good news was that he was no longer crushing on Mikan. The bad news was that he had no idea how to properly court Hotaru. She was a constant surprise and he never knew quite what to expect with her. Doing things in the predictable way simply wouldn't do. He would have to be romantic and win her over. He doubted she was kissing him just because she could. Hotaru wasn't a girl to show affection easily. It meant she had at least a little bit of feelings for him. That meant he had a chance. _I will win your heart Hotaru Imai._ He thought with determination. Just then he noticed that they were running out of air. He pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and she was breathing hard.

"Not back Nogi. No wonder you have your own fan club. Now don't forget to pick me up." She said making him smile. In true Hotaru fashion she didn't show anyone even a hint of weakness. He stood and went over to his dresser.

"I won't forget. See you later. And you're not too bad yourself, Hotaru." He said. He turned to see a light pink tint her cheeks. She sat up before she rose from the bed. She made her way to the door silently and still didn't speak as she left. Ruka had never expected to see a blush on her face. It was such a cute expression. "So beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five if finally done. Sorry it took me so long I am really busy. I might not post often or they might be short. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Ruka sighed lightly as he sat up in bed. It had taken him forever to fall asleep. He kept thinking about Hotaru. He wasn't really sure how he planned to win her over. He wasn't even really sure what she liked. And Ruka Nogi wasn't exactly experienced in romance believe it or not. Sure fan girls went gaga over him but he hadn't really dated before. He had never felt the need to. "Try flowers they are a good romantic gesture. Ruka let out a sound of surprise at the voice and actually fell out of bed. He landed on the floor with a light thud and groaned.

"What are you doing here Natsume? You're lucky I'm not in the habit of sleeping naked. Do you not know how to knock?" Ruka asked pushing himself off the floor.

"Not really. I guess I missed that lesson in manners class. I came to help you with your romance problem." Natsume replied with a light shrug. He sat calmly on a chair watching Ruka as if this happened every day. Ruka was rather sure it didn't. No one enjoyed being surprised. And falling out of bed wasn't all that fun either. That was why no one slept on the floor it was uncomfortable.

"What are you now a genie? Pop in to grant my wishes? I'm sure Mikan would appreciate the romantic gestures as well." Ruka grumbled as he stood and plopped down onto the bed. He groaned at the ach in his body. _Note to self Natsume proof your room. _Ruka thought as he bit his lip lightly.

"No need to be so unpleasant my friend. I know I am no Casanova but I did manage to win a girl over. My advice is credible and I just want you to be happy. If it's with Imai then so be it." Ruka sighed lightly at Natsume's words. He felt kind of bad now for snapping at him. Then again his friend had awoken him in such a strange way. Oh well he should just be his usually cheery self for the rest of the day.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little crabby in the morning. So you recommended flowers, what kind?"

"I don't know do I look like a florist? Try something purple to match her eyes. Just do your best to be romantic in your own way. It means the most when it comes from your heart. Now if we're done here I'm going to eat breakfast. You should get dressed and come down. Oh and brush your teeth you have a bit of morning breath." Natsume said with a light smirk.

"Get out of here Natsume." Ruka replied with a light eye roll. Flowers huh? That just might be a good idea. And he would make sure not to give her anything to throw at his head. Better safe than sorry, right? "I'll become a romantic yet just you wait."

Hotaru's Third Person POV

"You like him don't you?" Hotaru looked up as Mikan gently poked her shoulder. If it had been any other day Hotaru would have shot her with the baka cannon but not today. Hotaru was too deep in thought to bother. She had been thinking about Ruka and that kiss since it had happened. Her head was in the clouds and she felt truly girls. Hotaru had never been extremely feminine in fact she shot other girls with her baka cannon when they squealed or got overly girly. She understood how they could momentarily feel that way. But would it last long? Would Ruka wish to keep her around? He well knew what she was like so he was accept her if he wanted to keep her.

"Well to be honest he is quite likeable. Not to mention he makes me feel…things." Hotaru said biting her lip.

"Like lust? Anger?" Mikan asked sitting next to her.

"No more like affection." Hotaru said her frown deepening.

"That's not all that strange. You have a crush on him is all. I'm sure he feels the same way." Mikan said with a light nod. She gave Hotaru a friendly hug. "You are a likeable person weather you see it or not. You should be more confident in yourself. I bet he's thinking of you right now." As if on cue a shadow appeared over them.

"I have a delivery for Hotaru Imai." The robot said. Hotaru frowned lightly. What could it be?

"I am Hotaru Imai." She said. The robot handed her a vase of flowers, dozens of violets to be exact. She turned to ask the robot who they were from but the creature had all ready puttered off.

"Wow they're so pretty Hotaru. And look there's a note." Mikan said. Hotaru took the note from her. She opened it with a suspicious frown. It read: _I thought you might enjoy some flowers. Violets to match your eyes although I must say your eyes far outshine them. I did not forget about the dance. I will pick you up before hand ~ Ruka Nogi._

"Ah they're from my date." Hotaru said holding back a blush. She had never received such a compliment. So he actually liked her eyes. If he was making such a gesture after a kiss what would he do after the dance? The thought made her shiver.

"See I told you he was thinking about you. Ah so romantic sending flowers, and to compliment your eyes no less. He must think you are something special." Mikan said. She looked like she was about ready to jump onto her seat and start dancing. Was she that happy for her friend to have a boy who quite obviously fancied her? The mere thought made her giddy. She wanted to dance as well but she was careful to hold it in. No one would see such a side of her until she was ready to let them. Ruka and Mikan were the only ones who could see her as something more than cold. Wait why had she thought of Ruka first? Oh goodness she was falling for the animal pheromone boy after all. Hotaru Imai had her first serious crush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy and sick. It might be a little short. I'm working on a speech as well. So now enjoy chapter six.**

Chapter 6

Ruka's Third Person POV

"So are we all set?"Natsume asked. He and Ruka had decided to get ready together and make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Two heads are better than one after all and Ruka seemed to be forgetting a lot of things. It was obvious that he was nervous and his face kept turning a light pink. "Ruka are you even listening to me?" Natsume asked raising an eye brow at his friend. Ruka looked up and blushed again.

"Yes oh course. I'm pretty sure we've got everything now." He said giving a smile and adjusting his tie. He looked in the mirror to make sure he was presentable. If he was going to win over Hotaru he wanted to at least look presentable. He pushed strands of hair of his eyes and tilted his head to the side lightly.

"You look fine." Natsume said behind him. Ruka jumped lightly and turned to look at his friend. "She's not going to think any less of you if you don't look like some sort of prince charming. Just go pick her up all ready. You can't make any progress if you're standing here thinking about it." Natsume said giving him a light push. Ruka let out a light laugh at his friend.

"Fine I'm going just calm down. I wish you luck with your date as well." He said before he went out the door. He bit his lip lightly as he walked down the hallway. He really hoped this went well for he wanted to win Hotaru over. He wasn't sure how he became so obsessed with her or why. It had just started happening and now he couldn't help himself. He was used to girls flirting with him and wanting him but Hotaru treated him like he was normal. Well as much as can be expected of Hotaru anyway. There were so many traits not to like about her but he found that he didn't really mind. Love was blind after all. He could overlook a few flaws especially when he had a few of his own. What? The great Ruka Nogi has flaws? It is surprising isn't it? Well he was insecure and had a little case of OCD. He was overly sweet and tended to be a bit naive. He just didn't show all of himself to the people around him. He didn't need to be judged for things he couldn't help. Perhaps that was why he had liked Mikan back in the day. It wasn't that long ago but now it seemed like forever. She was by far not perfect and yet she found the strength to move forward. Sure she cried a lot and seemed hopeless but inside she was strong. And now she was Natsume's girlfriend, which was great for Natsume needed a gentle hand. Ruka needed one that was more firm and a little stricter. He was full of love and compassion so Mikan would be the opposite of what he needed. He needed someone like Hotaru or better yet he just needed Hotaru. She was the one who was perfect for him and he would enjoy the time he would spend with her. Even if it was just this one night, even if she decided tomorrow that she didn't feel anything for him. He would enjoy the time spent with her. For no one could predict how Hotaru would act.

Ruka paused as he reached his destination. He looked at her door and smiled to himself. This was going to be an adventurous night and he would definitely find the spirit he had been missing. He knocked lightly and waited for her to answer. A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal a magical sight. Hotaru stood there as tiny as ever and even more beautiful if that were possible. She wore a dress that reminded him of a midsummer night's dream. She wasn't just a fairy but perhaps Titania the fairy queen. Her dressed matched her eyes and hugged her curves with tender love and care. Flowers decorated her hair and her shoes were flat so she wasn't towering over him. He smiled and bowed lightly to her. "Hello there beautiful. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Hotaru's Third Person POV

Hotaru bit her lip lightly as she answered the door. She wasn't sure what she expected but it certainly wasn't this. Ruka stood in her doorway looking as if he had just stepped out of a fairy tale. He was tall and handsome as ever with his eyes shining bright in obvious excitement. The suit hugged his body showing off the muscles underneath. He was dressed simply and yet elegantly. Perhaps it was the way he held himself that made him look like prince charming. She let go of her lip when she heard him speak. She smiled lightly as she felt herself blush. It was uncharacteristic of her but it seemed appropriate. "Of course I am. You got here just in time." She said trying to remain her usual self. She didn't want to let him see how he affected her. She had never felt this way before and wasn't sure how to proceed. She had never been good at expressing her feelings. Only Mikan seemed to see right through her which was odd because let's face it Mikan is an idiot. Then again Mikan had a boyfriend and might be able to help her with her questions. She would have to have a talk with her friend about it, but not now for she was going to enjoy this night while it lasted. Wring every drop of joy from it incase Ruka decided he wanted nothing more to do with her after this night. When he wasn't forced to pretend he liked her. They would see how it went. "Let's go then."


	7. Chapter 7

**Is it late? Yes. Is it really short? Yes. Is it important? Of course. It is a short cliff hanger and I am very sorry. I have been so busy and I kind of forgot about this. I will try to be better at updating. I'm not really sure when I'm going to end this. Would you guys like to see some lemons? Please let me know.**

Chapter 7

Well this was awkward. And not just a little uncomfortable but full blown awkward. Hotaru bit her lip as she watched Ruka and Mikan share a dance. It was a tradition of sorts that the friends would all dance together. But Hotaru had no intention of dancing with Natsume and thankfully for her Natsume returned the feelings. So they stood there side by side watching the other two twirl around the dance floor. Mikan was smiling and giggling while Ruka gave her charming smiles. He kept steeling glances at them which made Hotaru blush for some reason. She wasn't really sure why she felt so nervous. It was a strange matter indeed and she could never really figure Ruka out. He seemed so easy to read and yet he was constantly surprising her. Then again she really didn't hate surprises. "You like him don't you?" A voice beside her ask. Hotaru turned to see Natsume watching her. His crimson eyes were full of passion not hiding his concern for his friend. Hotaru felt herself blush even more. It was very uncharacteristic but tonight her girly side seemed to be eager to come out. The part that she so often hid was bubbling just under the surface.

"Why should I tell you anything Hyuuga?" She asked trying to put her icy mask back in place. She raised an eye brow and scowled lightly. She didn't need to have a heart to heart with Natsume of all people.

"Ah so you do fancy him quite a bit." He said. Hotaru felt her cheeks burn.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I can tell by the way you watch him that you like him. I used to look at Mikan the same way. I know you're the Ice Princess or whatever but you don't have to worry about Ruka hurting you. He's a good guy really and I think he would be a good match for you. It would be scary if your male match was just like you. Don't be slow like I was. I waited to tell Mikan my feelings and I almost lost her. I can see that Ruka is finally over Mikan and I think it's because he found somewhere else to put his affections. Perhaps in you. Don't take too long to find love. Happiness doesn't wait." Natsume said before he headed off to get a drink. Hotaru frowned at his words. Darn Natsume was trying to touch her heart and he was doing a very good job of it. She was actually thinking about talking to Ruka about her feelings. She looked up again when the song finished. Ruka and Mikan broke apart before walking towards her.

"Where did Natsume go?" Mikan asked.

"To get something to drink." Hotaru replied. She was taking deep breaths to hopefully get rid of her blush. It didn't seem to be working.

"Are you all right? You're kind of read." Mikan said. She placed her hand on Hotaru's forehead.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." Hotaru said with a small reassuring smile. Mikan frowned before she nodded.

"If you're sure then I'm going to find Natsume." She said before she dashed off. Hotaru couldn't help but to roll her eyes. Mikan was so easily fooled. Hotaru looked up in surprise when she felt a male hand take hold of hers. She looked up to see Ruka smiling at her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Ruka asked giving her a smile worthy of any prince charming. Hotaru nodded not being able to speak. It was amazing how he could take her breath away so quickly. How did he affect her this way when she had never had a real crush before. It wasn't like she had been off kissing and dating boys in her life. In fact she had never been on a date before. This was the only thing even close to that. But Ruka was so sweet and he didn't think of her as some cold princess. He didn't did he? She allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. He placed his strong hands on her waist and she placed her small hands on his shoulders. She could feel herself blush lightly as he stepped close. She knew there wasn't anything wrong with this for this was the way you were supposed to dance. But did he really have to pick a slow song? They had to stand close together where she couldn't hide her blush from him. He didn't say anything just gave her a smile. He moved with her slowly and gently across the dance floor not saying a word the whole time. She bit her lip lightly as he turned her around lightly. When she stopped she was once more dancing with her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you like me Ruka?" She asked bluntly. She was tired of this not talking. She wanted him to tell her what he was thinking. What was with him and why was he holding her so close? Surely there could be more space when they were dancing. She could feel his breath tickle her hair. He was of course taller than her and she had to lift her head to look at him.

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8 Lemon starts

**All right the lemon is starting. If you don't like don't read. And I'm sorry it's late I was having writer's block. And I had testing so…yeah. Hope you enjoy chapter 8 and please review.**

Chapter 8

Hotaru blushed lightly as she heard his reply. She hadn't thought that he would give her such a direct answer. But wasn't it better that he wasn't beating around the bush? "And you don't just want to have sex with me?"

"No, I mean I'm a guy so naturally I want sex but I would rather make love to you. I enjoy your company believe it or not and I would like to get to know you better. Making you happy is so much more important than my libido." Hotaru smiled at his answer. She stood on her toes and kissed him gently.

"Thank you for caring about me and being honest. I like that about you." She said. Ruka returned her smile and pulled her a little closer.

"So that means you like me?" He asked.

"Of course." Hotaru replied with a smile. Ruka twirled her around before he pulled her back to him.

"And you don't just want to have sex with me?" He asked raising an eye brow at her. Hotaru giggled at his question.

"Well you are sexy and all but I kind of want to like you before I sleep with you." Ruka seemed satisfied with her answer. He used his thumb and forefinger to gently grip her chin and tilt her head. He leaned in close and kissed her gently. Hotaru let out a small sound at the sensation. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Ruka gently ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth for him letting his tongue inside. He slipped it in a let out a sound at the taste. Hotaru smiled and gently sucked on his tongue.

Ruka

_I feel like my head is going to explode._ Ruka thought as he kissed her. His head was spinning and he could deny that he felt his blood going to the wrong head. He pulled back and looked down at the lovely young woman who had stolen his heart. "But maybe getting to know you can come after the sex?" He asked. He wondered what her reaction would be. To his surprise Hotaru giggled.

"Sounds good but we have to say our goodbyes first." She said. He smiled lightly as he led her back to the group. They said their goodbyes before they hurried off to Ruka's bedroom. It was the closest and it was more likely that Ruka would have condoms there then if they went to Hotaru's room. Hotaru was all ready on the pill because the doctor said it would help with…..girl things. I don't really need to go into this do I? Well I'm not going to. Ruka pushed open the door of his room and held it open for Hotaru. She blushed lightly as she entered the room. Even though Ruka was horny as hell he thought he should at least still be polite to her. Neither of them were drunk so they would both remember this in the morning. He didn't want her to hate him for the rest of their lives. He still wanted to win her love after all. They were just going a little out of order. "You have condoms right Ruka?" Hotaru asked as she looked around his room.

"Yeah they should be in my nightstand." He replied as he shut and locked the door. He watched as Hotaru walked over to the nightstand and pulled it open. She dug around for a moment before she retrieved the box, her eye brows raised in a quizzical look.

"Extra large? Did you buy these yourself Ruka?" She asked. Ruka blushed lightly and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"No my mom got it for me as a birthday present. I don't know what she was thinking I was up to and I guess she has high expectations for me." He shrugged lightly. Hotaru laughed at that before she popped the box open.

"Let's hope she was right. Take your pants off." Hotaru demanded. Ruka chuckled lightly and slowly started removing his pants. He could tell Hotaru was getting impatient with him since her foot was tapping on the ground. He had to resist the urge to laugh. A few moments later he discarded his pants. "And the rest of your cloths too." She added. Ruka tossed his jacket aside and worked on the buttons of his shirt. Eventually he had that off and was kicked off his boxers.

"Now you strip." He said looking up at her. He noticed that she was staring at him. And it wasn't at his face either. He smiled lightly and pushed her onto the bed. "You ready for the best night of your life?" He asked.

"Of course I am. If you think you're up to it."


	9. Chapter 9 More Lemon

**It's a little late and a little short I know. Sorry about that but I've been sick again and I kind of forgot about this. So much crap is going on. Anyway hope you like it. I should update soon or at least less time than this last one.**

Chapter 9

Ruka smiled lightly as he captured her lips in a kiss. He kissed her deeply running his tongue over the seam between her lips. She parted for him and he thrust his tongue inside exploring her mouth enjoy the sweet taste of her. God his Hotaru tasted wonderfully. While he distracted her with the kiss his hand snaked up and unzipped her dress. He pushed it aside as he moved her more comfortably onto the bed. "Ruka." Hotaru moaned lightly as they pulled away to breath.

"Yes my lovely?" He asked her. He took out the condom and went about putting it on while he awaited her answer.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Good, I wish to win you over so that I may love you heart and soul. I want you to be mine Hotaru." He practically purred. He reached up and unsnapped her bra causing her to gasp. She was bigger than he had expected. Hotaru looked as though she had tiny breasts but they were at least a C cup. He leaned down and captured one of her nipples in between his lips.

Hotaru

Hotaru had to admit that she was surprised by her confession and perhaps more surprised by his. He actually wanted to keep her? She couldn't remember anyone saying that ever. She felt her heart swell at the fact that he didn't want her just for sex. She moaned when she felt him suck on her nipple. He felt so good above her and she wouldn't want it any other way. "Ruka stop teasing me." She groaned gripping his back.

"I'm not trying to tease you, Hotaru. I need to get you ready for me." He pressed a finger inside her gently and thrust it. Hotaru let out a small sound. It was odd to feel something enter her body. He pressed another finger inside and she groaned a little. She hadn't know what to expect but it actually didn't hurt all that much. Then again these were just his fingers. It would probably hurt more when he put his…well you know what inside her. She couldn't help but moan when he thrust a third finger inside. She felt her body stretch more to accommodate his. It was strange to think that humans made to fit together so perfectly. Hotaru whimpered when he pulled his fingers out only to scream when he entered her. Now that freaking hurt. She gripped his back feeling his muscles strain slightly as he stayed still inside her. He was trying hard not to move until she said it was alright. How sweet. She gave him a light kiss and nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Do I look unsure to you, Ruka? I've wanted this for so long. I think I'm ready." She replied. He nodded lightly and thrust gently inside her. He continued to be gentle until every sign of pain was gone. Once moans started to freely fly from her mouth he sped up. He was still gentle with her but at the same time he was in a way claiming her. After this she would be his and no one would be able to deny it not even her. Ruka thrust into her going harder and deeper. Hotaru moaned holding him close to her. It continued on like that for a few long moments before Hotaru was screaming as she came for him. She captured Ruka's lips and that send him over the edge as well. Once they were both finished he pulled out of her gently and worked the condom off. He tossed it in the trash before he went to get a washcloth to whip her off. Hotaru sighed lightly and looked down at herself. She noticed that she was bleeding. Great it would suck to get that stain out, freaking blood on the sheets. They'd have to clean the sheets themselves or someone might be under the impression that they killed someone or they could know that Hotaru and Ruka were doing things they weren't supposed to. Then again it wasn't exactly against school rules.

"Are you feeling alright, Hotaru?" Ruka asked coming back into the room.

"Yes I was just thinking about how best to get the stain out."

"Let me worry about that." Ruka murmured. He knelt down and started cleaning Hotaru off. He was so gently that Hotaru had to resist the urge to just melt all over him. How did she get so lucky to have such a sweet and caring guy? She wasn't really sure. But it was a nice feeling all the same. The thought of keeping Ruka around for a long time was quite appealing. She looked forward to it. Maybe she would get a happily ever after just like a princess from a fairy tale. Only this was way better than some silly story. Ruka finished cleaning her up and tossed the wash cloth into his hamper. He then climbed back onto the bed and pulled Hotaru into his arms. They snuggled under the covers and he held her close. "So are we going to do this again?"

"Yes and hopefully sometime soon. Now sleep Ruka."

"So bossy."

"You love it."

"Indeed I do, Hotaru. Indeed I do."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it took so long my lovely readers. I totally forgot about it. I'm so bad at remembering to update. This is the last chapter for this story. It was kind of a pointless love story but it wasn't so bad. Feel free to go check out my other stories. Hopefully I will get to updating the other things.**

Chapter 10

Ruka

"So Ruka I have a question." Ruka looked down at his little Hotaru. She was biting her lip and looking nervous.

"What is it?" He asked. He wondered what could have her so worried. He didn't want his beautiful woman to worry.

"Why did you pick me?" She asked softly as if she was afraid that he would be mad, such a silly girl to think such a thing.

"You don't pick who you fall for, Hotaru. But if I could I would still pick you and I can think of lots of reasons. You are beautiful and witty. You are loving and have an inner fire. I'm not afraid of getting burned and I want to show you how loving I can be. I want you to let me see a you that no one else sees. I want to be your knight in shining armor." Hotaru blushed lightly and gently kissed his cheek.

"You are indeed very sweet to say such a thing. I'm glad I fell for you." She said with a smile. Ruka decided that he liked to see that smile. It lit up her features and made her look radiant.

"So then I have a question for you, Hotaru. Will you be my girlfriend? Even if you don't love me now do you think you could see it in our future? Do you think this could be real?"

"Well I wouldn't say that I can't see it in our future. I think that it might be in the very near future. I really like you Ruka and you make me feel so much more than anyone ever has. So yes I will be your girlfriend and I know you'll treat me right. I know that this is something real. I wouldn't feel this way if it was fake. I will all ways be honest with you. And I will never do these things with another man. I will be yours." She said and Ruka smiled like a fool. He had never heard such beautiful words. He had wanted her for so long and now he finally had her in more ways than one.

"You'd better not be doing this with another man. I'll have to beat him up and cut his little friend off." Ruka said his tone not as teasing as it should be.

"Someone's a little possessive." Hotaru said with a smile. She leant over and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Ruka laughed and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Do you think the others know why we ran off?" He asked thoughtfully. He didn't really care what they thought he just knew that it was weird to get this much silence. Hotaru laughed at that.

"I think they got the idea. If they hadn't they wouldn't have stayed away. We are friends with some of the biggest cock blocks ever." She said and they both laughed.

"Since we have time to ourselves then let's enjoy it." He smiled and pulled her up against him.

"I think this is going to last for a long time." He knew that she meant the relationship not the love making.

"As do I my lovely Hotaru. As do I."


End file.
